Ricardo Irving
History Ricardo Irving was a member of TRICELL, serving as the director of the Oil field in the Wetlands of Kijuju. He then held another career as a researcher of the B.O.W. working with two bioterrorists, Excella Gionne and Albert Wesker. He acomplished his role by selling TRICELL products to other orginizations in Africa, being considered a death dealer by other's investegating him. In 2006, Irving was contacted by Oswell E Spencers butler, Patrick. This meeting would reveal Spencers location to Irving, which he would tell Albert Wesker, while also telling several other people. Soon the BSAA will discover his location, making Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine aprahend Spencer, leading them to Wesker. In 2008, TRICELL made further research of Las Plagas, creating Type 2 and Type 3. Irving used the local tribes, Ndipaya and sodibaya to disguise the Las Plagas parasites and make the disease move through Africa. The BSAA began to suspect the infection in Africa, as the nations goverment had a sudden change. A BSAA agent, Reynard Fisher, investegated the region and made a number of reports which led to the bioterrorist interest of Ricardo Irving. A photograph then was posted on the BSAA's mainframe in Febuary 29th 2009. This was quite simmilar to the Kennedy reports of 2004 in the Spanish region. Believing Irving could be completing another deal with bioterrorists in the African town, Kijuju. The BSAA's Alpha Team infiltrated the area in order in capture Ricardo Irving along with Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar as backup. Although Irving had full aware knowledge of the BSAAs plans, which made he and the controlled Jill Valentine to release the Uroboros test subject upon them. Chris then found a hard disk which revealed that Irving was in an area at the end of the mines. The agents went to capture Irving there but the unidentified Jill Valentine rescued Ricardo Irving before he was captured. So, the persuit of the bioterrorist continued. Chris and Sheva persued the bioterrorist into the Savannha part of the Village, which led to the Wetlands and soon the Oil field. Ricardo tried to elimanate the agents, including summoning an Popokarium and Ndesu on them. But still could not dispose of the two. Irving believed he could not do nothing else, so he planned to abandon the TRICELL with his wealth. But before he could do such a thing, the controlled Jill ambushed Irving, forcing him to finish off the BSAA agents. Irving gave up in doing it, and was given a sample of the Plaga for use. Afterwards, Irving tried to avoid using it, by destroying the Island. Thanks to Josh Stones helping hand, the duo escaped before the explosion. Irving was persuited by the duo and confronted aboard his boat. Irving then had no choice but to inject himself with the parasites. Irving had tenticles stabbing out his back, then leaped into the water. Irving transformed into the heart of a Krakken like monster. They are four turrets aboard to support the duo in taking care of Irving. Irving was defeated and started to die. Before his death, Irving slipped the identity of Excella Gionne, and gave out infomation that inside the caves up ahead, all the infomation will be revealed. Quotes Lets go! Or why don't you, put down yours? No, not me. I'm just a buisnessman with standards. So long, suckers! Splendid timing! Your just in time for the firework show! BOOM! Your just one od Excella's playmates! Alright! I'll do it! This? Won't you two just die already!? Your making me look bad! Who do you think got this entire operation off the ground? Research like this doesn't fund its self ya know. Yet everyone looks down on me....but not anymore. I will become, what anybody will hope to be! I just had an extreme makeover! Chris? So your Chris? All your answers wait up ahead in that cave, Chris. If you can survive long enough to get them! Dyings not so bad. But its not going to change anything either! Ya still (BLEEPED!) Category:Characters